User talk:Jäzzi/Archive XXV
Images Hm, not sure who did this, but 3 images on the main page have been deleted - they are the links to the affiliates, just above the "Did you know?" section. Energy X ∞ 21:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Per the it was me. And per the summaries, it was because the users who requested affiliation no long edit here. I'm fixing the template currently. DangerousDangerously 21:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Do those Wikis have the link to this site? Energy X ∞ 22:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::The point of affiliation was that they would help us edit and we would help them edit. However, neither wiki pulled through with that system, so affiliation is no longer needed. As with the Pokémon sub wikis, those are no longer needed for affiliation any longer either. Affiliation might come back in the future, but for now it is not in place. DangerousDangerously 22:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply LOL and ok but I need to do something. I am going to put a message on the main page. :Okay, just remember to sign your message. DangerousDangerously 00:14, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Videos Oof. I can see that many videos have been deleted. I know that some of them are not used, but why most of them? Energy X ∞ 09:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Videos can be used on Wikia through youtube tags. DangerousDangerously 13:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Main page For some reason the right part of the home page has been put under Helping Out section. Is this some glitch or error? Energy X ∞ 22:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :That is occurring only in the Oasis skin, I use Monobook. DangerousDangerously 22:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Is it ok if I use some content from this wiki and put it on Gamertopia wiki?Commandironhide (talk) 03:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Talk page Ah thanks but I know how to do it! Usually I wait until around the 80 message mark and then archive it (just so I don't get a lot of archives). Rainbow Shifter 19:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Message from You are the worst admin. 21:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see you doing a better job. DangerousDangerously 21:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) My Sigs Can you possibly not to delete those sigs that I am using them (that I just saw that those sigs were deleted) and also restore them back too, I just forgotten that I didn't updated those in this wiki a while back and I forgotten to add my current sigs also. 06:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :You have six signatures too many. You can have one but not six. DangerousDangerously 12:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The previous four are my previous sigs and the other one is a sig holder for having the template that holds the fifth sig, why have only one? 15:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :You can have your previous one visible on your page through code. And you only need one because you can only use one at a time. DangerousDangerously 16:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Forum Can you give your input on here, please? Energy X ∞ 20:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Images I found out that I am able to capture images from the episodes (silly me). I will upload them to this site, but now there is an issue. I accidentally named them as DP026 x.jpg, when it should be DP025 x.jpg. Can you rename them? Energy X ∞ 21:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :I will get to it right away! DangerousDangerously 21:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Images categories I think it would be better to have an images category in the anime that appear in the arc - meaning to combine the ones existent (IL, for example) into single categories (in this case, Indigo Leauge anime images). What do you think? Energy X ∞ 21:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :The categories would be overflowing with images, which is essentially what Category:Anime Images is. The individual categories are going to be grouped into an arc category and so forth. DangerousDangerously 22:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, that was what I was aiming for... but not sure what would be with category for an individual episode do, as there are, what, 7-10 images for each episode? Energy X ∞ 22:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandal What can I say? The user's name says it all. Energy X ∞ 23:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked for a month. Would've fixed it sooner but I was out getting ice cream. DangerousDangerously 23:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Requests Voting Hello. Long time no talk. I was going over the rules on the requests page and noticed on under the voting rules, it says that you must not have a ban history. Does this mean I am not allowed to vote on any requests ever again? 02:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Exceptions may be made. However, following the voting rules, there is a two week period where you need to be active. DangerousDangerously 09:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Message from Iván1906 (talk) me as mandado un mensaje? There's this thing--it's your 'name' There's some double redirect issues. : / You for whatever reason like to change your name every like six months, and you've left a few double redirects behind while doing so. One of which is protected so users cannot tag it for deletion. Not like that matters considering you, or any other administrator who is "trusted" with a bot, could clean up some talk pages (and possibly other pages) that link to your pages: User talk:Jäzzi‎, User talk:BassJapas‎, and User:Jäzzi. I'd clean out the pages myself, but that would, per other things that I mentioned to you beforehand about why I am requesting bot assistance, make me give users unwanted messages. You for one as I know do not like unwanted messages, so quite frankly, I don't see what the big deal of popping open your bot for a spin really is. : D Happy editing. ''The Puzzle '' 07:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I have a few words with you but cannot deliver them as I'm at school. DangerousDangerously 14:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, just take your time. ''The Puzzle '' 14:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:02, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :This sounds good, although I really don't like what the template looks like, it's not visually appealing to me. So maybe we could discuss that further? DangerousDangerously 14:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Webring Another webring that you may be interested in is the Nintendo Wikis webring. This one can be previewed here. To embed use { {w:NintendoWikisFootter} } . Thanks again! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Same with the above. I truly have no problem adding the template were it not so unappealing. DangerousDangerously 14:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Discussion I am free for the next hour but if neither of you can do that then I will be able to come on in six hours time. And if that still doesn't work then I will be on in 15 hours. Rainbow Shifter 15:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Uhhh, yeah, sure. I guess I'm free whenever... Add me on skype. Slayingsamuel :I guess skype is the best option. I'm rainbowshifter Rainbow Shifter 14:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I've added you both, I've stated in the contact request who I am. DangerousDangerously 18:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question I have wondered about this. On the bottom of any article are the categories and just above them is Read more section. My question is - how does one enable that extension? Energy X ∞ 20:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :That would have to be directed towards as I do not know. DangerousDangerously 21:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Okay. I should also ask to ban for continuous spam and vandalism. Energy X ∞ 13:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of! DangerousDangerously 13:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandal has made a vandal attempt. He even inserted a rather... disturbing link (not recommended to see). For that, I advise to block him for two months. Energy X ∞ 21:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked for a month. DangerousDangerously 21:48, June 4, 2013 (UTC) User rights Why did you remove your user rights? If its real life problems then I understand. Rainbow Shifter 16:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhh that makes sense. Rainbow Shifter 18:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Crimsonavy I am in a bit of predicament. When typing User in searchbar, Crimsonavy is the result (a redirect). I made the page hoping to get to the redirect, but failed. Maybe you have a faster way to delete that redirect? Energy X ∞ 12:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Made a small change to Rayquaza Hello, i just wanted to inform you of a slight change, i didn't think that the entry of Ray meaning fish was accurate so i made a quick change to something that made more sence in my mind, if it does not hold up under scrutiny i have no problems with it being reverted to the previous version. Markrogers (talk) 17:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Vandal 2 What oddity, another vandal is having a similar reason to be blocked - he is inserting porn images in the database. It is . Energy X ∞ 17:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Also, can you edit this template to add the color for Pokémon of Fairy type? Energy X ∞ 17:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC)